Outrage et meurtrissures
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Après l'incident de Kamino, Best Jeanist se remet lentement de ses blessures. Il trouve dans sa solitude la main de Katsuki Bakugou, le garçon qui deviendra la lumière de sa vie, le feu de ses reins. Son péché, son âme.
1. Choir

**Hello tout le monde**

**Voici une histoire que j'avais déjà postée sur Wattpad, donc je la relis un peu et la remets en entier ici pour vos yeux ébahis. J'en ai eu l'idée en lisant _L'Amant de la Chine du Nord_ de Marguerite Duras, parce que que serait la vie sans histoires d'amour glauquissimes, je vous le demande.**

**Bref, tout ça pour prévenir que ça peut être choquant pour certains, et que bien évidemment, je ne cautionne pas ce type de relation dans la vraie vie, le diagramme de Venn des "choses que je trouve acceptables dans la vie" et des "choses que je trouve intéressantes en fiction" étant deux cercles éloignés l'un de l'autre d'environ douze kilomètres. En espérant avoir dissipé tout possible malentendu.**

**Je vais laisser en rating T parce que j'estime qu'il n'y a rien d'assez explicite pour valoir un M mais que compte tenu du thème, moins qu'un T serait vraiment abusé.**

**Bien évidemment, l'univers de My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas, je l'emprunte juste pour cinq chapitres.**

**Si vous voulez un petit thème musical pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je conseille _Message Personnel_ de Françoise Hardy, qui m'a servi d'inspiration pour cette fic.**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Voici, Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, la première pièce à conviction : cela même que convoitaient les séraphins de Poe, les séraphins ignorants, aux ailes altières et au cœur simpliste. Voyez cet entrelacs d'épines ».

— Vladimir Nabokov, _Lolita_

Ce soir-là, son monde s'écroule. Il voit sur grand écran, en plein Tokyo, mourir son enfance. Bakugou comprend à ce moment précis que tout périt, que tout s'écroule et pas seulement les inconnus très loin, si loin qu'ils appartiennent à peine à sa réalité. Comme tous les hommes, All Might reste faillible, sa place tout en haut du classement ne le protège en rien des affres du temps. Il comprend que lui aussi, un jour, mourra.

Kirishima lui lance des regards inquiets mais sans rien lui demander, comme s'il craignait une de ses nombreuses explosions de colère. Midoriya se tient quelques mètres plus loin, collé à son téléphone. Bakugou, lui, reste fixé sur l'écran géant, où il voit en direct les conséquences de son erreur.

— Toujours en direct de Kamino, commente la speakerine d'une voix robotique, nous apprenons à l'instant que le nombre de victimes civiles serait heureusement de zéro. Nous vous rappelons qu'il est toujours interdit de pénétrer dans la zone circonscrite par les secours.

Les images défilent, tout comme les brancards. Entre les décombres et l'angle de la caméra, difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit de précis, mais Bakugou devine la silhouette de Gang Orca que l'on charge dans une ambulance. La tête commence à lui tourner et il ne sait pas si c'est à cause de toute la fumée qu'il vient d'inhaler, de son bref mais intense voyage dans les airs ou parce que tout ce chaos est entièrement sa faute.

La femme du journal télévisé détourne un instant son regard de poupée de cire du prompteur, il semble que quelqu'un lui parle hors-champ. Elle blêmit sous son épaisse couche de fond de teint mais professionnelle, se reprend tout de suite, hoche la tête pour indiquer qu'elle a compris et se tourne de nouveau vers la caméra.

— Nous apprenons à l'instant que Hakamata Tsunagu, le héros plus connu sous le nom de Best Jeanist viendrait de succomber à ses blessures. Il demeure la seule victime à cette heure.

Le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de Bakugou. Le monde s'obscurcit, il n'arrive plus à déterminer où est la terre, où est le ciel. Au loin, très très loin, il entend Kirishima hurler son nom. Il ouvre les yeux et voit des pieds, rien que des pieds à perte de vue. Le bitume lui a arraché un peu de peau sur l'avant-bras, la blessure palpite, brûlante, mais il ne la sent pas.

On le relève et le sort de la foule, c'est un miracle qu'il parvienne à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Un type dans une veste fluo lui colle un masque sur le visage et pompe un air agressif qui descend de force dans ses poumons. Il n'a pas envie de respirer.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande le type.

— Je sais pas, répond Kirishima. Il s'est écroulé, comme ça, d'un coup.

Bakugou met du temps à comprendre qu'ils parlent de lui. On lui passe un brassard, qui le serre et appuie là où il s'est égratigné. On l'allonge, lui tire les jambes vers le haut. Il se laisse faire. Tous ses membres fourmillent, une colonie de termites a envahi ses veines. Il ne sent plus ses dents plantées dans ses gencives et a l'impression désagréable d'être décalé de son propre corps.

Au milieu du brouillard qui envahit son cerveau, la même série de mots tourne en boucle. _Viendrait de succomber à ses blessures, succomber à ses blessures, succomber… _Il l'entend tellement que cela perd tout son sens et ne devient qu'un assemblage de sons incohérents, un simple mugissement de bête blessée. Il essaie de tendre de bras mais ses membres refusent de lui obéir.

Petit à petit, les termites désertent son système vasculaire, la clarté revient dans son esprit. Et une conclusion s'impose.

Il vient de tuer un autre être humain.

* * *

Bakugou apprend vite que la journaliste a menti. Que profitant de l'urgence du moment, une fausse information a trouvé son chemin jusqu'aux écrans japonais. Quand Bakugou entend leurs excuses publiques, deux jours après les événements, il balance son poste par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Tous les jours, il se rend à l'hôpital. On lui a conseillé de rester chez lui pendant le reste des vacances, mais il y tourne sans s'arrêter, sa mère lui porte sur les nerfs et l'ennui le consume petit à petit.

On l'a enterré un peu trop vite, mais Best Jeanist n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme pour autant. Après plusieurs passages au bloc, il reste plongé dans le coma et Bakugou attend qu'il se réveille. Le premier jour, il fait croire à l'infirmière qu'il est un cousin, parce que seule la famille est autorisée à lui rendre visite. Il voit bien qu'elle ne le croit pas du tout, pourtant elle le laisse passer. Encore et encore et encore. Au début, il ne sait pas comment se comporter donc il s'assoit sur la chaise pliante abandonnée dans un coin et attend. Il ne dit rien et ne sait pas quoi ressentir alors il ne ressent rien non plus. Son éternelle colère est toujours là, aussi forte qu'avant, plus forte même. Mais elle n'explose plus. Elle se contente de remuer, de couver à l'intérieur et de lui pourrir les entrailles.

Une machine pousse l'air dans les poumons de Best Jeanist, un modèle plus cher et plus sophistiqué que celui qu'on a utilisé sur lui ce soir-là. Elle fait un boucan du diable. Chaque expiration lui évoque la décompression des portes d'un train, chaque inspiration s'accompagne d'un sifflement aigu, maladif. Si la mort était un bruit, ce serait celui-là.

Jour après jour, Bakugou s'approche un peu plus du lit. Les infirmières ont arrêté de lui demander s'il voulait quoi que ce soit, elles les laissent dans leur drôle de tête-à-tête. Il les voit parfois chuchoter de l'autre côté de la vitre, elles le pointent du doigt et s'échangent des signes de tête entendus. Il n'y prête aucune attention.

Le sixième jour, Bakugou ne peut plus approcher sa chaise plus près. Alors il s'agenouille au sol et pose sa tête juste à côté de l'épaule de Hakamata. Depuis la veille, il ne l'appelle plus Best Jeanist, quand il pense à lui. Il trouve idiot de désigner par un nom de héros une carcasse inerte.

Quand il est sûr que personne ne le regarde, il glisse sa main dans la sienne, en prenant bien garde à ne pas déplacer le capteur qu'il porte au bout de l'index. Une fois, il l'arrache sans faire exprès et une alarme stridente fait accourir toutes les infirmières à la ronde.

Il s'endort souvent dans cette position, qu'il trouve si rassurante. Il y sent une peau tiède et vivante, sous laquelle palpite un pouls. Le rythme lent, à peine perceptible, le berce et il ne se réveille qu'à l'heure de la toilette, quand l'aide-soignante fait irruption dans son cocon. La nuit, il ne ferme pas l'œil, le bip incessant de l'électrocardiogramme lui vrille les oreilles. Il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, se couche, se lève, descend l'escalier, le remonte, le redescend, ouvre le frigo et le referme sans rien y prendre, fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que sa mère accoure et lui hurle d'arrêter ce boucan.

Le matin du septième jour, on lui dit qu'il ne pourra pas voir Hakamata.

— Il a recommencé à saigner, on l'a emmené au bloc, explique l'infirmière.

Elle ne lui dit pas que ce n'est pas grave ou que tout ira bien. La prochaine fois qu'il le voit, de nouveau bardé de tubes et autres tuyaux, couvert de bandages de la gorge aux chevilles, il jette un œil discret à son dossier médical. Il n'y comprend pas grand-chose à part qu'à l'intérieur, tout n'est plus que de la purée.

* * *

— Tu devrais lui faire la lecture, lui propose l'aide-soignante.

— Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ? aboie-t-il. Il est dans le coma, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ?

Elle le regarde d'un air attendri, en aucun cas blessée par son ton acerbe. Avant de répondre, elle réajuste son calot au-dessus de sa tête.

— Il peut quand même entendre ce qui se passe. Enfin, ce n'est pas certain à cent pour cent, mais les patients nous disent souvent qu'ils ont conscience de ce qui s'est dit.

Elle lui parle d'ondes cérébrales et de conscience profonde, mais il se fiche des détails. Il demande où il peut trouver un livre et elle lui indique la bibliothèque de l'hôpital, au troisième étage. La jeune femme qui l'accueille porte un badge où est indiqué « Bénévole », elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui. Elle évite son regard mais le suit quand même dans les rayonnages.

— Je peux vous aider ? demande-t-elle d'une voix si basse que Bakugou l'entend à peine.

— Je cherche de quoi faire la lecture à quelqu'un. Il est dans le coma.

La fille fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté comme un chiot confus. Un instant, Bakugou se dit qu'elle va lui rire au nez, mais elle n'en fait rien.

— D'accord. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il aime ?

— Nan, crache Bakugou, que tout ce cirque commence à irriter.

— Ça ne fait rien, répond-elle d'une voix doucereuse. On va trouver quelque chose qui lui plaira.

A chaque seconde qui passe, il se sent d'autant plus ridicule. Il avait pensé entrer, prendre le premier bouquin venu et repartir.

— Quel âge a-t-il ?

— J'en ai aucune foutue idée. Quarante ans, par là.

Il a parlé plus fort qu'il ne devrait et une série de têtes se tourne vers lui. Un vieillard malingre, agrippé à sa bonbonne d'oxygène lui adresse un signe sévère, auquel il répond en levant les yeux au ciel.

La bénévole fait encore des simagrées et lui pose un million de questions inutiles avant de lui proposer un recueil de poésie française, d'un certain Baudelaire dont Bakugou a déjà entendu parler en cours mais sur lequel il ne s'est jamais penché. Cela fera très bien l'affaire.

— Vous laisserez le livre sur la table de chevet et vous pourrez nous le rendre quand vous voudrez, dit la fille tandis qu'elle rejoint le bureau. Je vais juste avoir besoin du nom et du numéro de chambre du patient, s'il vous plaît.

— Chambre 107, Hakamata Tsunagu.

La bénévole, en train de tapoter sur son clavier, s'interrompt, reste en pause les doigts en lévitation au-dessus des touches pendant une poignée de secondes, puis reprend.

— D'accord…

* * *

Bakugou s'installe contre le lit, dos à Hakamata. Il se sent un peu stupide au début mais il lit, jusqu'à en avoir la gorge qui démange. Il ne s'arrête que le soir venu, presque arrivé à la fin du livre, qu'il pose sur la table de chevet.

Avant de partir, Bakugou reste un instant debout devant le lit et observe Hakamata. Il a fait ça. Il est l'unique responsable de ce désastre. Les infirmières chuchotent dans les couloirs, quand elles pensent qu'il ne les entend pas. Qu'elles parlent, elles ne comprennent pas ce qui les lie désormais. Comment le pourraient-elles ?

Une mèche blonde tombe sur les yeux du héros déchu. Bakugou la replace, frissonne quand sa main effleure un tuyau dont il ignore l'utilité.

— C'est vrai que vous entendez tout ce que je dis ?

Évidemment, il ne reçoit aucune réponse et ricane d'en avoir espéré une.

— Je suis désolé. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant et c'est vous qui en payez les conséquences. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi nul pendant le stage. Si vous vous réveillez, je vous promets de me coiffer et je porterai toutes les fringues ridicules que vous voudrez.

Il renifle.

— Juste… mourez pas. S'il vous plaît.

Les deux jours qui suivent, Bakugou n'arrive pas à se rendre à l'hôpital. Les soupçons de sa mère grandissent jour après jour, il prétexte des sessions de révision avec Kirishima mais voit bien qu'elle ne le croit pas. Peu importe, tant qu'elle ne l'empêche pas de sortir.

C'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. D'abord, elle le traîne à une réunion de famille qui n'en finit pas. Personne ne lui adresse la parole, on ne sait que lui dire sans évoquer toute cette fumeuse affaire. Il échange quelques mots creux avec des cousins qu'il n'a pas vu depuis une éternité. Il n'écoute pas ce qu'ils racontent, trois vers lui tournent en boucle dans la tête et lui coupent l'appétit :

« Ses yeux profonds sont faits de vide et de ténèbres,

Et son crâne, de fleurs artistement coiffé,

Oscille mollement sur ses maigres vertèbres »

C'est le dernier poème qu'il a lu la veille, la voix assez forte pour couvrir le ronronnement des machines. Quand il rentre chez lui, l'heure de fin des visites est passé depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la maison, Mitsuki l'attrape par le col et le traîne jusqu'au salon.

— Toi, tu vas rester là aujourd'hui. Le professeur Aizawa a appelé, il voudrait nous parler.

Un dortoir. Juste un foutu dortoir. On le cloue à la maison toute la journée juste pour une histoire d'internat dont il se fiche complètement. Sa mère le jette dans les bras d'Aizawa, trop contente de se débarrasser de lui et ce n'est pas comme si son père avait le cran de le défendre face à cette harpie. Comme trop souvent, la dispute dégénère en un échange de cris et Bakugou n'a qu'une hâte : sortir de cette maison au plus vite.

Il y parvient bien trop tard à son goût, mais garde assez de temps pour une visite. L'infirmière qui lui ouvre la porte du service d'habitude n'est pas là, c'est une petite nouvelle à l'air pas très dégourdi qui l'accueille. Elle le guide dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte 107, grande ouverte. Le matelas est nu, la chambre vide, une femme en tenue verte passe la serpillière sur le lino. Quand elle les voit tous les deux, elle leur adresse un drôle de signe de la main et l'infirmière tourne les talons, embarrassée.

Elle tourne la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, jusqu'à apercevoir une collègue plus expérimentée. Elle fait signe à Bakugou de ne pas bouger et trotte d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à l'autre femme. Elles chuchotent quelques mots, que Bakugou n'entend pas. Il ferme les yeux, réprime une envie de vomir. Ça y est, c'est arrivé. Hakamata est mort et c'est lui qui l'a tué. Bakugou entend son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, mais c'est comme si le sang n'arrivait plus jusqu'à ses membres. Il cherche un siège des yeux. Il a désespérément besoin de s'asseoir mais il ne veut pas rentrer dans la chambre, cette maudite chambre qui sent la mort.

C'est alors que la jeune femme revient vers lui et baisse la tête dans une courbette polie.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser. Monsieur Hakamata a été changé de service ce matin.

Elle lui indique le chemin à prendre et c'est seul qu'il parcourt une autre bardée de couloirs, sas et cages d'escalier. Il arrive enfin à destination, croise de nouvelles infirmières, qui le guident à leur tour. Il se rend compte qu'il se sent plus chez lui dans cet hôpital que chez ses propres parents et qu'il y a passé bien plus de temps ces dernières semaines que dans toute une vie.

Il reste longtemps devant la porte entrebâillée sans oser entrer. Qui sait ce qu'il risque de trouver derrière ? Ses jambes tremblent comme elles n'ont jamais tremblé devant un combat, il doit prendre plusieurs longues inspirations avant de se décider.

À l'intérieur, plus de ronronnement mécanique, plus de bip entêtant. Hakamata repose immobile, couché sur le dos. Bakugou s'avance, toussote pour signaler sa présence.

Les paupières de Hakamata papillonnent et Bakugou sent un poids immense quitter ses épaules. Il ne peut retenir un rire nerveux qui meurt au fond de sa gorge quand son regard croise les iris turquoise et confuses de l'homme couché devant lui. Il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant, ni d'aussi magnifique.

— Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Hakamata répond par un sourire.


	2. Sourdre

Le premier jour, il ne sent pas du tout ses jambes. Elles ne sont qu'un poids sans vie sous son corps, qu'un fardeau qui le cloue au sol. Sa gorge le brûle, et quand il parle, sa voix est celle d'un corbeau. Il ne peut rien faire seul, aucun des gestes élémentaires. Chaque mouvement est une torture, chacune de ses cellules pèse une tonne.

On lui apprend qu'il a perdu un poumon. « On vit très bien comme ça », lui répète-t-on à longueur de journée, que ce soit les médecins, les infirmières ou les aides-soignantes. Il comprend vite que si c'est sans doute vrai pour les gens ordinaires, cela le sera moins pour lui. Il pose sa main sur son côté gauche et sent le creux sous les côtes. On lui a fait un trou dans le ventre pour y accrocher un sac. « C'est temporaire », assure le médecin. « Il faut que l'on puisse reconstruire votre système digestif ».

Les journées seraient longues si ce n'était pas pour Bakugou. Personne d'autre ne vient le voir, enfin, pas vraiment. Ses acolytes passent les uns après les autres, restent quelques minutes, donnent des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Même leur dévotion quasi-religieuse n'arrive pas à dissimuler leur malaise. Gang Orca et Mount Lady lui font l'honneur d'une petite visite, il faut dire qu'il leur a sauvé la vie, face à All for One. C'est bien la moindre des choses.

Pourtant, le gamin, lui, reste. Hakamata se souvient l'avoir entendu, dans son état d'inconscience. Les mots précis lui échappent, mais le son de sa voix accompagne ses moments de repos. Il sent encore sa main dans la sienne, une caresse de fantôme qui ne le quitte plus jamais. Il voudrait tendre le bras pour la saisir de nouveau mais Bakugou se tient à l'écart, il n'ose plus l'approcher maintenant qu'il est conscient.

Il lui lit _Le Comte de Monte Cristo_, bute sur les noms français, surtout celui d'Edmond. Hakamata songe qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de lire un roman depuis des années. En fait, il a bientôt trente-six ans et n'a pas pris le temps de grand-chose, jamais. Trop de travail, trop de gens à sauver, trop d'employés à gérer, trop de tendances à suivre ou à créer. La souffrance qu'il endure vaut bien ces instants de repos.

— Et si tu me parlais de toi, un petit peu ? demande-t-il quand il se lasse de la littérature occidentale.

— Seulement si tu me parles de toi aussi.

Bakugou a une façon bien à lui de s'exprimer. Il ne donne pas dans le « monsieur », ni même dans la politesse la plus élémentaire. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Hakamata en aurait grincé des dents et tenté de le corriger de gré ou de force. Désormais, il s'en fiche, il arrive même à l'apprécier. Quelle importance que tout cela quand on est plus qu'un cadavre en sursis ? Il aura tout le temps de s'en soucier quand il ira mieux.

Ils se racontent des choses et d'autres, les films qu'ils aiment, leurs plats préférés, des souvenirs d'enfance. Hakamata parle de l'endroit où il a grandi, une petite ville triste dans le district de Hyogo, où les gens sont aussi gris qu'un jour d'automne. Pendant toute son enfance, il voulait être une femme pour jouer à Takarazuka et enfiler tous leurs beaux costumes.

— Tu es d'Osaka, alors ? s'exclame Bakugou. Tu parles le Kansaiben ?

— Oui, un peu.

Hakamata a toujours haï cet accent de bouseux. Quand, à quinze ans, il est arrivé à Tokyo, il s'est efforcé de le contraindre, de l'écraser, de le cacher derrière les inflexions typiques de la capitale, si bien qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne pourrait le deviner. Il baragouine quand même quelques phrases, rendues incertaines par vingt ans sans pratique. Il n'y a jamais qu'à sa mère qu'il parle ainsi, qu'il donne du _bochi-bochi__1_ et du _shaanai__2_ à chaque détour de phrase, laisse ses voyelles traîner plus que de raison. Il lui apprend une poignée de phrases et d'expressions typiques, ce qui suffit à faire rire Bakugou.

Tout dans ce gamin l'enchante. Son sourire si sincère, ses longs cils noirs qui font de l'ombre à ses iris, ses muscles qui roulent sous sa large chemise. Il éveille en lui un désir qui d'abord le dérange, mais qu'il laisse finalement suivre son cours. Parfois, il remercie le ciel de l'avoir cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Ce qu'il aime surtout chez lui, c'est que Bakugou se fiche des remparts que Hakamata a passé des années à ériger autour de lui, il les enjambe comme un vulgaire muret. Cette soudaine proximité ne le dérange pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

Les cours reprennent. Les journées deviennent bien plus longues, bien trop longues. Hakamata regarde dans le vide en attendant que passe le temps. Il relit _Les Fleurs du Mal_.

On lui permet de sortir, même si c'est un bien grand mot. Une infirmière le pousse dans les jardins de l'hôpital, comme une mère pousse son marmot. Le grand avantage, c'est qu'il peut se servir de son portable. Il donne son numéro à Bakugou, qui l'inonde de messages. Il lui envoie une photo de sa chambre dans le dortoir. Hakamata repousse l'image que cela fait germer dans son esprit, mais en vain.

Il lui envoie aussi la définition de _hannari_3, qu'il a trouvée dans un dictionnaire. « Ça parle de toi », en guise de légende. Cela fait sourire Hakamata, même s'il se dit que dans son cas, _eekakkoshii_4 conviendrait mieux.

Il passe son temps à attendre des visites, qui ne viennent pas. All Might, en piètre état lui aussi, passe en coup de vent, lui parle de Yuei et des répercussions de l'incident de Kamino. Il lui dit qu'en tant que professeur principal de la classe 1-A, Aizawa tenait à le remercier chaleureusement d'avoir participé au sauvetage de Bakugou mais que ses obligations l'empêchent de venir le faire en face. Hakamata sait que c'est faux. Eraserhead n'a jamais pu le saquer ; et c'est réciproque.

Bakugou se faufile dans sa chambre le week-end et certains soirs de semaine, quand il en a le temps. Un jour, vers dix-sept heures, Hakamata se réveille et le trouve assoupi près de son lit, la tête posée sur le matelas. Il se laisse aller à passer les doigts dans ses cheveux, cette tignasse ébouriffée qui ne lui fait plus tant horreur désormais. Dans un demi-sommeil, Bakugou lève le bras, entortille ses phalanges dans les siennes.

— Tu as des mains gigantesques, marmonne-t-il.

— C'est pour mieux t'enlacer, mon enfant.

Bakugou tourne son regard vers lui, le sonde.

— Enlace-moi, alors.

L'ancien Hakamata aurait sans doute ri d'une idée aussi ridicule. C'est une chose d'y penser, mais le faire relève de la folie. Voilà pourquoi d'un geste, il l'invite s'asseoir à côté de lui et le serre dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il peut. Deux mains se referment sur la peau de son dos, laissée nue par sa chemise d'hôpital. Il voudrait attraper son visage et l'embrasser, alors à la place, il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Bakugou et inspire. L'odeur âcre de la sueur s'y mêle à celle de la nitroglycérine que l'été fait perler à la surface de son épiderme. Il y pose ses lèvres, un frisson lui répond.

« La prochaine fois, embrasse-moi pour de vrai », lit-il le lendemain après-midi, quand il peut enfin profiter de l'air extérieur.

* * *

Le dortoir de Yuei se révèle être moins un calvaire que ne le pensait Bakugou. Le principal inconvénient réside dans le manque d'intimité total que vivre au milieu de dix-neuf autres adolescents sous-entend. Les autres savent qu'il s'éclipse après les cours et se permettent de lui demander où il va. Quand il quitte le lycée, il s'assure d'abord qu'aucun n'a eu l'idée brillante de le suivre.

Petit à petit, il s'habitue à cette nouvelle façon de vivre, ce n'est de toute façon pas pire que de subir les colères de sa mère. Dès qu'on aura appris à le laisser en paix, tout ira bien. C'était sans compter sur la brochette d'idiots qui lui sert d'amis.

Un après-midi, Bakugou profite que la moitié de la classe soit partie en stage ou en activité extra-scolaires pour investir le salon. Il s'assoit dans un des canapés, les pieds sur la table basse et sort son portable de sa poche.

— Je t'emprunte ça ! s'exclame Kaminari en surgissant derrière lui.

Avant que Bakugou ait eu le temps de réagir, cet imbécile court à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand il veut se lancer à sa poursuite, une large bande adhésive s'enroule autour de son poignet. Il se tourne ; Sero lui adresse un petit coucou depuis l'autre canapé. Bakugou ne renonce à lui casser la gueule que parce que Kaminari élève la voix.

— Alors, qui est la fille qui te fait sourire comme ça quand tu lis tes messages ? Tu veux pas nous le dire, alors il faut bien qu'on prenne les devants.

Bakugou peste. Il se rappelle leurs questions à l'heure du déjeuner, mais cela ne regarde aucun d'entre eux. Ce qui se passe entre lui et Hakamata n'appartient qu'à eux.

Kirishima, gloire à lui, vient à sa défense.

— Rends-le-lui, Kaminari, gronde-t-il. C'est privé.

— Ça va, je jette juste un coup d'œil. Voyons ça… « Un rossignol s'est posé près de ma fenêtre ce matin. Il était minuscule mais chantait à tue-tête. Ça m'a fait penser à toi ». Oh, c'est trop mignon, t'es son petit rossignol ! Et tout de suite après, elle te dit : « Tes bras me manquent ». C'est que c'est du sérieux ! Et avant, c'est Bakugou qui lui disait : « La prochaine fois, embrasse-moi pour de vrai » ! Est-ce que ce sont les cloches du mariage que j'entends au loin ?

— Kaminari, ça suffit maintenant ! hurle Kirishima.

A présent, tout le monde les regarde. Même Deku adresse un sourire attendri à Bakugou, ce qui achève de le mettre en rage.

— T'es pas drôle, souffle Kaminari. Je regarde juste son nom avant. Pff, ça me dit rien, c'est nul. Eh les gars, il y a une Hakamata dans la classe B ?

Le silence tombe dans le grand salon. Certains se tournent vers lui et le dévisagent, effarés, d'autres détournent les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard. Le ruban de Sero se desserre autour de son poignet, Bakugou fonce sur Kaminari, lui arrache son portable des mains. Il n'a même pas envie de le frapper, il veut juste s'échapper au plus vite. Kirishima tente de le retenir, mais peine perdue, il est déjà sorti.

Même s'il sait que c'est une mauvaise idée, il monte dans le premier bus et va tout droit vers l'hôpital. Le soleil frappe fort, la chaleur dans le véhicule devient vite intolérable. Il a l'impression d'étouffer. Ils savent, ils savent tous maintenant. Ils vont tout faire foirer.

Ils échangent à peine deux phrases. Hakamata comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux et laisse tout de suite Bakugou grimper sur le lit et se couler contre lui. Il lui caresse le haut de la tête jusqu'à ce que l'angoisse disparaisse, dépose des baisers sur le creux de ses tempes. Bakugou, lui, se laisse bercer par le rythme étouffé des battements de cœur qui se réverbèrent dans le trou où devrait se trouver un poumon. Le stress lui fait sécréter trop de nitroglycérine, il sent la migraine arriver. Il arrive tout de même à s'assoupir.

Il est réveillé par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre dans un fracas. Ce n'est pas une infirmière ; elles sont bien plus délicates. Mais il reconnaît le pas qui claque sur le lino, ce pas décidé que rien ne peut arrêter et qui remplit son estomac de terreur. Sa mère.

— Tu sais vraiment plus quoi inventer pour me faire chier, hein ?!

Bakugou se redresse mais c'est trop tard, elle les a vus et leur position ne laissait aucune place à l'ambiguïté. Elle l'attrape par le bras et l'arrache du lit.

— Remets tes pompes, et en vitesse !

Il a à peine le temps d'attraper ses chaussures qu'elle le traîne hors de la chambre. Avant de sortir, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers Hakamata.

— Et vous, espèce de vieux dégueulasse, si vous vous approchez encore de mon fils, si vous touchez le moindre de ses cheveux, je vous envoie en taule !

Il ne proteste pas, ne se défend pas.

Ils descendent les étages, Mitsuki insulte et menace de procès chaque infirmière qu'elle croise. Elle jette son fils dans la voiture et démarre, direction Yuei.

— T'as perdu l'esprit, Katsuki ?!

Bakugou ne répond pas. Il se contente d'appuyer la tête contre la vitre du côté passager et observe les passants. L'horloge dans l'habitacle indique dix-neuf heures trente. Les rues de Tokyo s'encombrent de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils s'enfoncent dans le centre-ville. Bakugou écoute sa mère s'énerver toute seule et se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'ouvrir la portière et de se jeter dans la circulation, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus avoir à subir ça.

— A partir de maintenant, tu ne mettras pas un pied en dehors de l'école sans que j'en sois informée, c'est compris ?

Elle renifle et quand Bakugou tourne la tête vers elle, il se rend compte qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il voit sa mère pleurer. Ça n'émousse en rien sa colère. Si elle a su où le trouver, ça ne peut être que parce qu'on lui a dit. Bakugou a sa petite idée quant au coupable.

Elle le laisse devant la grande porte de Yuei et ne repart que lorsqu'il est entré. Au dortoir, personne, les autres n'ont pas encore terminé de manger. Bakugou s'installe dans un canapé et attend qu'ils reviennent. Il passe ses doigts dans son cou, là où Hakamata l'a embrassé pour la première fois. Il ferme les yeux, se remémore le tremblement que cela a provoqué en lui, la délicieuse chaleur qui a déferlé et l'a écrasé de sa puissance. Puis il se souvient qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revivre un tel moment et se met à gratter pour faire disparaître cette sensation. Gratter, gratter, gratter jusqu'à ce que la peau rompe. Comme il le craignait, la migraine le saisit et il ploie, la tête entre les genoux.

Peu après vingt heures, une marée d'adolescents débarque dans le grand salon. Kirishima fait partie des derniers, Bakugou fend la foule pour fondre sur lui. Il l'agrippe par le col.

— C'est toi qui as prévenu la vieille, hein ?!

Question rhétorique. Il est le seul de tous les témoins à avoir le numéro de Mitsuki. Kirishima n'essaie même pas de démentir.

— Oui, c'est moi, déclare-t-il dans le plus grand des calmes. Je me doutais que tu allais là-bas.

Ils se séparent. Le reste des élèves vaquent à leurs occupations. Ils commencent leurs devoirs, ouvrent un livre, sortent un jeu de cartes, feignent l'indifférence mais en réalité, ne manquent pas une virgule de la scène.

— Écoute, je m'inquiète pour toi, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait être juste. Ces messages qu'il t'envoie… je trouve ça super glauque.

Il le regarde de son air de petit chien triste, qui donne à Bakugou des fourmis dans les doigts tant il voudrait lui en coller une. A-t-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient de provoquer ?

— Glauque ? Midoriya arrête pas d'envoyer des messages à All Might, est-ce que tu lui dis qu'il est glauque, à lui ?

L'intéressé se tourne vers eux et leur lance un regard gêné. De toute évidence, il n'a aucune envie d'être mêlé à cette histoire.

— C'est pas la même chose et tu le sais très bien ! Midoriya et All Might, ils sont mignons, on dirait un père et son fils. Toi et lui, tu peux tourner ça comme tu veux, mais on dirait… on dirait pas ça, quoi !

— Vas-y crache-le, on dirait quoi ?

Les élèves qui n'ont pas encore fui le salon les fixent sans savoir quoi faire. Iida et Shouji s'échangent un regard, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème.

— On dirait un pervers, voilà ! hurle Kirishima. Tu as lu ce qu'il t'envoie ? Je veux dire, vraiment lu ? Tu crois qu'un adulte devrait dire des choses comme ça à des gens de notre âge ?

— On s'en fout de ça ! C'est juste que ça te regardait pas et maintenant que tu es venu foutre ta merde, ma mère a menacé d'appeler les flics !

Kirishima ne répond pas tout de suite. Autour d'eux, plus personne ne fait semblant d'être occupé à autre chose, ils les regardent de leurs yeux avides, attendant la prochaine réplique.

— Je voulais juste te protéger…

La voix de Kirishima meurt au fond de sa gorge et un instant, Bakugou pense que son ami va se mettre à pleurer. Génial, rien de mieux pour le faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire.

— La prochaine fois, abstiens-toi.

Il tourne les talons et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il a besoin d'être seul.

* * *

1 – _Bochi-bochi_ : pas mal, moyen

2 – _Shaanai_ : c'est comme ça, c'est la vie

3 – _Hannari_ : charmant, élégant, discrètement magnifique

4 – _Eekakkoshii_ : prétentieux, qui prétend être autre chose que ce qu'il est vraiment


	3. Faillir

Les jours passent et, avec septembre, vient l'accalmie. Une cascade de nuages sombres amène des pluies froides, les premières de la saison. Enfin, on n'étouffe plus et, venu le soir, les ventilateurs ne bourdonnent plus dans les chambres. Voilà deux semaines qu'ils ne se sont pas vus.

Hakamata recommence à marcher. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire. Hiroto, celui qu'il pressentait le plus pour prendre sa place à la tête de l'agence, fait la grimace quand, lors d'une visite, Hakamata laisse échapper un _yarou_1 au détour de leur conversation. Le jeune héros ne fait même pas semblant d'être amusé et le fixe, médusé, comme s'il venait de cracher au sol. Il décide que dès qu'il sera de nouveau sur pied, il demandera à Hiroto de prendre ses affaires, puis la porte, pour faire bonne mesure.

Chaque pas est une torture. Il sent sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, de sa voûte plantaire jusqu'en haut de sa colonne vertébrale, s'enfoncer des aiguilles brûlantes. Il trébuche, tombe, se relève. Trébuche, tombe, se relève. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Il envoie à Bakugou des photos du bleu qui lui dévore la cheville et reçoit en échange l'image d'une paume brûlée, détruite par la rigueur de l'entraînement. « Même pas mal », lui écrit-il en guise de légende. « Ce qui me fait mal, c'est de ne pas te voir », rajoute-t-il, quelques heures plus tard.

Les jours passent, inarrêtables, toujours les mêmes. Il arrive enfin à trouver le courage de s'habiller, de se coiffer. Ce n'est rien, dans le fond, mais il sent revivre. Il relit Soseki, qui est au programme de seconde. Envoie à Bakugou : « Ainsi, puisque le monde dans lequel nous vivons est difficile à vivre et que nous ne pouvons pas pour autant le quitter, la question est de savoir dans quelle mesure nous pouvons le rendre habitable, ne fût-ce que la brève durée de notre vie éphémère ». Reçoit en réponse : « Artiste toi-même ».

Le médecin est optimiste. « Vous faites des progrès », lui dit-il. « Nous pourrons discuter de votre sortie après votre opération de la semaine prochaine ». Il avait presque l'impression qu'il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui.

Les nuits ressemblent aux jours. Il se contente de rester allongé, dans le noir, et écoute par sa porte entrebâillée les conversations étouffées des infirmières. Il repense à Bakugou, lové au creux de ses bras et songe qu'il sera sa perte, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

* * *

Tout le monde au dortoir fait semblant d'ignorer que Baugou et Kirishima ne s'adressent plus la parole. Une règle tacite interdit formellement à ceux qui en connaissent la raison de le révéler et à ceux qui l'ignorent de la demander.

Bakugou renonce à passer plus de quelques secondes dans le grand salon. Il y règne un silence tendu ou pire, une nappe de messes basses qui se taisent sur son passage. Il s'enferme dans sa chambre, prend de l'avance sur le programme de l'année, enchaîne pompes et tractions jusqu'à l'étourdissement, dans l'espoir d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Une nuit, Bakugou ouvre les yeux et se rend compte qu'il est couvert de sang. Il est assis dans son lit. Au loin, retentit un bip rapide, strident. Bakugou tient dans ses mains un poumon gorgé d'une eau noire et sale qu'il se dépêche de boire, mais qui n'étanche pas sa soif. Elle a un goût de terre et l'odeur du goudron fondu sur les routes en été. Il boit et boit et boit, mais il n'avale plus que de l'air, l'air vicié de l'hôpital. Il inspire de toutes ses forces mais sa trachée ne débouche sur rien. Sans bien savoir comment, il parvient à hurler.

Se réveille.

Seul dans sa chambre. Trempé de sueur.

Il met plusieurs longues secondes à pouvoir esquisser un mouvement. Du bout des doigts, il allume le ventilateur. L'air frais arrache un frisson sur sa peau poisseuse de transpiration. Il regarde à droite, à gauche, se rend compte qu'il est seul et fond en larmes. Il vomirait s'il avait ingurgité quoi que ce soit de consistant ces deux derniers jours. Les yeux fermés, il se concentre sur des images positives, rassurantes. La seule qui lui vient est le visage de Hakamata, ses yeux qui sourient en même temps que sa bouche, ses mains sur les siennes, son envie d'être à lui, son impression de tomber, tomber sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il songe à son contact, qui sait si bien triompher de sa colère, à ce pouls qui lui dit : « Regarde, je suis en vie et tu n'es pas un monstre ». Il voudrait ne faire qu'un avec cette sensation, la laisser prendre sa vie toute entière pour ne jamais mourir.

Il voudrait appeler à l'aide, que quelqu'un vienne, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il trouve les mots pour le réconforter. Mais personne de tel n'existe à moins de trois kilomètres à la ronde. Alors il s'enroule dans ses draps et tente en vain de se laisser bercer par le ronronnement du radiateur.

A la place du sommeil, les mots de Kirishima lui tournent en boucle dans la tête. « On dirait un pervers ! ». Il repousse cette idée, si saugrenue, mais ne peut s'empêcher de l'imaginer. Ses mains courent sur son corps, il se figure les siennes, ses mains de pervers qui prennent sans rendre, le prennent lui, sa rage, sa trouille de ce qui se passe au-delà de son contrôle, ce qui lui reste d'innocence. Il s'empêtre dans ses draps, emporté par la fièvre. Plaque sa main contre sa bouche quand un gémissement lui échappe et qu'il craint que Kirishima l'entende dans la chambre voisine.

Les cheveux englués sur le front, il s'apaise enfin. Son cœur bat sous ses côtés, il tambourine un rythme militaire. Bakugou prie pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

Il craque au bout de deux semaines et cinq jours. Les messages, aussi nombreux soient-ils, ne lui suffisent pas. Il veut le voir, s'assurer que tout va bien, qu'il est en vie et pour longtemps. Hakamata s'apprête à subir une dernière opération avant sa sortie. Bakugou connaît par cœur les heures où il s'aère dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il sèche le cours de Midnight et se dirige droit vers lui, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Personne ne peut l'en empêcher si personne ne le voit.

Durant le trajet, son portable s'affole dans sa poche. Il n'a pas besoin de consulter l'écran pour savoir que c'est Kirishima. Quand ses soupçons se confirment, il éteint l'appareil.

Il fait chaud cet après-midi-là. Un peu de sueur perle au-dessus de ses lèvres, où ne pousse encore aucun duvet. Il règne dans le bus une ambiance de sauna.

Bakugou se glisse dans les jardins de l'hôpital. Personne ne fait attention à lui. Il a tout de même retiré sa veste d'uniforme pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Hakamata est assis sur un banc, seul, à l'écart, il lit _Chansons populaires de l'ère Showa_. Il porte un pull à col en v qui laisse apparaître les cicatrices sur son torse. L'érable au-dessus de lui projette une ombre douce, que le vent agite. Une paire de béquilles est posée contre le tronc.

— Bonjour.

Hakamata se tourne vers lui, et ses yeux prennent de nouveau cette teinte étrange, qui donne envie à Bakugou de s'enfuir à toutes jambes autant que de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

— Tu ne devrais pas être ici, répond Hakamata.

Il lui tend tout de même la main. Bakugou la prend quand il vient s'asseoir près de lui. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne disent rien. Bakugou pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Hakamata. Ils lisent quelques pages. Hakamata pose ses lèvres contre le front de Bakugou, qui lève la tête, cherche à coller sa bouche contre la sienne.

— Arrête… souffle Hakamata sans pour autant le repousser.

Ils se frôlent, leurs souffles se mêlent. Soudain, Bakugou se lève. Il prend le visage de Hakamata entre ses doigts, appuie son front sur le sien. Il sourit quand Hakamata glisse ses mains autour de sa taille.

— Vous jouez à un petit jeu dangereux, jeune homme…

Bakugou rit, embrasse son nez, ses tempes, le sommet de ses pommettes.

— On va nous voir.

— Il n'y a personne.

Ils ne savent pas lequel a commencé, mais cela n'a plus aucune importance. Au début, ce n'est qu'un contact bref, timide, comme s'ils risquaient de s'y brûler. Mais bien vite, toute retenue disparaît, ils ne sont plus que deux au monde. Bakugou sent la langue de Hakamata sur la sienne, ses mains qui se crispent dans son dos. Il pousse un long gémissement, à peine audible. Il a l'impression de hurler.

— Monsieur Hakamata ? appelle une voix fluette.

Une infirmière surgit sur le chemin, y trouve Hakamata seul. Son roman est tombé au sol, elle le ramasse.

— Vous vous êtes endormi ?

Il passe son doigt le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Du coin de l'œil, il vérifie que Bakugou a bien eu le temps de disparaître.

— J'ai fait un très beau rêve.

Elle lui sourit, le regard qu'elle lui lance trahit plus qu'un intérêt professionnel à son égard. Elle lui tend ses béquilles, l'aide à se mettre debout.

— Dépêchons-nous de rentrer, je crois que vous avez pris un coup de chaud. Vous avez le visage tout rouge.

* * *

Ce soir-là, au dortoir, Bakugou se sent invincible. Il a réussi, il est passé entre les mailles du filet et personne ne se doute de rien. Il reste dans le salon, se laisse même aller à une partie du dernier jeu de combat à la mode avec Sero et Kaminari. Kirishima les rejoint, tout revient à la normale. Bakugou se dit qu'ils ont juste besoin de temps, qu'ils finiront par se faire à l'idée. Oui, ils se feront à l'idée quand ils verront à quel point il est heureux ainsi.

La nuit venue, il s'endort en une poignée de minutes. La pluie qui a commencé à tomber en début de soirée martèle ses carreaux. Elle amène dans son sillage un air frais, reposant.

* * *

— Ça y est, vous allez nous quitter, alors ?

— Si tout se passe bien, en tout cas.

Le badge de l'infirmière indique le nom Shiori. C'est une femme bouboule à l'air joyeux, qui amène du soleil dans chaque pièce où elle se trouve.

— Ce serait super ! Même si vous allez nous manquer.

Il lui adresse un sourire poli. Avant l'arrivée du brancardier, elle lui permet une petite entorse au règlement et fait semblant de regarder ailleurs pendant qu'il envoie un message à Bakugou. Il ne doit pas encore être debout, les cours ne commencent que dans trois heures.

Une pointe d'angoisse le saisit quand l'anesthésiste pose le masque sur son visage. Une voix dans sa tête lui chuchote qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il la repousse. Il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

* * *

Bakugou ouvre les yeux une minute avant le réveil. D'habitude, il traîne dans sa chambre, attend le dernier moment pour descendre petit-déjeuner avec tout le monde. Mais ce matin, il se sent saisi d'un entrain comme jamais il n'en a connu. Dans l'escalier, il consulte ses messages. A cinq heures trente-sept, il a reçu : « Dernière ligne droite. Souhaite-moi bonne chance et passe une merveilleuse journée ».

Dehors, dans le ciel, le soleil monte. La météo annonce un beau temps, juste assez chaud pour rester agréable. Comme tous les matins, Iida fait la chasse au gaspillage, Mineta lorgne les seins des filles que l'on devine sous leur haut de pyjama, une grappe de couche-tard finissent leur nuit affalés dans les canapés. C'est un spectacle qu'il trouvait des plus agaçants, avant. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne peut l'atteindre.

— Tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau après le cours, ordonne Aizawa quand Bakugou entre dans la classe.

Le ton de sa voix n'augure rien de bon. Bakugou tente de faire taire l'appréhension qui lui tort les entrailles. Rien ne peut lui arriver. Rien.

— Je… On a anglais juste après.

Un seul regard suffit à lui faire comprendre que cela n'a aucune importance.

Il ne se défile pas. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il suit Aizawa jusqu'à l'étage réservé aux professeurs. Tout va bien, tout va bien, se répète-t-il alors qu'il monte les escaliers comme on monte à l'échafaud. Il rationalise, se souvient qu'il y a peu de temps encore, il était retenu captif de l'Alliance. Il ne peut s'agir que de ça.

Aizawa s'installe à son bureau et fait signe à Bakugou de prendre place face à lui. Il l'observe sans un mot. Cela ne dure sans doute qu'une dizaine de secondes, mais elles s'étirent jusqu'à devenir des heures. Enfin, il bouge, plonge la main dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il en sort un de ses torchons qu'on peut acheter pour quelques yens dans n'importe quel kiosque miteux de la ville et dont les contributeurs n'ont de journalistes que le nom.

— Tu m'expliques ce que c'est que ça ?

— Un journal, répond Bakugou qui s'efforce en vain de masquer la terreur qui l'assaille. Je pensais qu'à votre âge, c'était du domaine de l'acquis.

Il tente un sourire narquois mais comprend vite que ce n'est pas le moment. Aizawa jette le tabloïd sur le bureau. Bakugou n'a même pas besoin de regarder la première page pour comprendre ce qui s'y trouve. La photo à la une date de la veille, prise en plongée, sans doute depuis le haut d'un arbre. De grosses lettres blanches cernées de noir titrent : « Un nouveau scandale pour Yuei ». Dessous, en plus petit : « Le témoignage exclusif d'une infirmière ! »

Bakugou ne parle pas. Il ne trouve rien à répliquer. Il n'arrive plus à bouger un muscle.

— Je vais être clair et ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu viens de franchir une limite et c'est la réputation de l'école toute entière que tu mets à mal. Encore une fois.

Il marque une pause.

— La prochaine fois, c'est l'exclusion.

Bakugou détache son regard de la une quand il entend ce dernier mot. Non, ils ne peuvent pas, ils n'ont pas le droit… Toute sa vie, il a rêvé d'entrer à Yuei.

— A partir de maintenant, tu ne quittes plus l'enceinte de l'école sans une autorisation écrite de ma part et une personne pour t'accompagner. Tu vas aussi me donner ton portable, et le code pour le déverrouiller.

Aizawa tend la main.

Bakugou s'exécute.

* * *

1 – Yarou : sans doute, je suppose


	4. Forfaire

Aizawa se tient appuyé contre la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs. Il contemple en contrebas les élèves qui vont et viennent dans le grand parc autour de l'école. Ils commencent à sortir manteaux et écharpes, l'automne ne tardera pas. Midnight, penchée sur un paquet de copies, mordille le bout de son stylo. Elle lui lance des regards en coin, qu'elle croit discrets. Aizawa se demande quand elle va enfin cracher le morceau. Cementos sort de la pièce, elle se décide enfin :

— Je t'ai trouvé un peu dur avec le gamin.

Et voilà.

— Je fais ça pour l'aider, figure-toi. C'est le seul langage qu'il comprend.

Il ne compte pas se justifier, et certainement pas auprès d'elle. Toute cette histoire lui passe au-dessus, elle ne se rend pas compte de l'impact que cet énième écart aura sur l'école. Ils n'arrivent pas à le contrôler, voilà ce que pensera le public. Ils se diront que Bakugou n'est rien qu'une bombe à retardement, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il passe du mauvais côté de la barrière. Aizawa ne peut leur en vouloir ; il l'a envisagé, lui aussi, l'espace d'un instant.

— C'est qu'un gosse.

— Il est assez grand pour comprendre le bien et le mal, réplique-t-il sur un ton qui ne souffrira aucune réponse. Et il est temps qu'il prenne conscience de ses responsabilités.

Midnight pousse un long soupir, retourne à ses corrections. Elle n'a pas tort, dans le fond, admet Aizawa. Ce n'est pas à Bakugou qu'il doit en vouloir, ce n'est pas lui qui commet la plus lourde faute.

Il frissonne en songeant aux images qu'il a vues dans le journal, aux détails qu'il a lus. « Ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre », y racontait une infirmière. « Ils s'embrassaient, se lisaient des poèmes d'amour. On trouvait toutes ça malsain, mais on n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. C'est pas vraiment illégal, vous voyez, la police n'aurait rien pu faire ». Aizawa hésite encore entre la nausée et la fureur.

* * *

Hakamata sort de l'hôpital en plein milieu du battage médiatique. Quand il franchit enfin le seuil, appuyé sur ses béquilles comme une poupée désarticulée, une armée de journalistes l'attend. Il monte tant bien que mal dans le taxi, n'accorde aucune importance aux flashs qui l'éblouissent ni aux questions prévisibles dont on l'assaille. Il se cloître dans son appartement. Katsuki ne répond plus à ses messages.

Il s'installe dans le salon, n'en bouge pas de la journée. Il évite la télévision, les journaux, Internet, qui n'ont de cesse de lui rappeler son erreur. Il voudrait s'en vouloir. Il n'y arrive pas.

Trois jours après sa sortie, son téléphone sonne. Il le laisse tomber sur le répondeur, mais cède face à son insistance.

— Habille-toi, je t'offre un thé en centre-ville, annonce Midnight sans prendre le temps de le saluer.

— J'aimerais autant éviter de sortir pour l'instant.

— Oui, excellente idée ! Comme ça, tout le monde se dira que tu es horrible criminel qui sait qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher. Viens, je te dis, ça te fera du bien.

Il sait qu'elle n'a pas tort. Moins il se montre, plus il avoue sa culpabilité. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver, de toute manière ?

Il passe une heure à choisir sa tenue, se rabat finalement sur ce qu'il trouve le plus facile à enfiler. Il essaie un chapeau. Renonce. Ce serait trop et il ne fait plus si beau maintenant.

Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il se rend compte qu'il a pris des rides, surtout au front et au coin des yeux. Il a vieilli de dix ans en l'espace de deux mois. Avant toute cette histoire, il se serait empressé de les faire combler, mais désormais, elles ne le répugnent plus. Il passe le bout de ses doigts sur ses pommettes, jadis constellées de taches de son, qu'il a fait biffer d'un coup de laser dès la fin du lycée. Du bout d'un crayon pour les yeux à la mine ocre, il les redessine toutes.

L'air extérieur est frais, agréable. Le bout des feuilles commence déjà à brunir mais l'été est toujours là, il s'accroche. Hakamata rejoint Midnight à la terrasse d'un café dans Shinjuku. C'est le genre d'endroit où l'on sert des pâtisseries faussement occidentales et du thé trop sucré, où les jeunes filles font la queue pendant plusieurs heures juste pour une part de mille-feuille. Il s'en contentera.

En vêtements civils, Midnight ne se ressemble pas. Tellement pas qu'elle doit lui faire de grands signes pour qu'il la reconnaisse enfin. Il s'installe, elle lui donne des nouvelles du monde, lui montre le dernier sac de créateur qu'elle s'est offert, sa nouvelle paire de chaussures préférée. Ils se parlent de tout, sauf du sujet qui leur brûle les lèvres.

— Comment ça va, toi ? lui demande-t-elle enfin, après avoir commandé une deuxième part de tarte à la rhubarbe.

— J'ai connu mieux.

Il veut lui demander des nouvelles de Katsuki et elle le sait. Il sait qu'elle sait. Elle sait qu'il sait qu'elle sait. Mais elle ne lui dit rien et enchaîne sur une nouvelle tournée de banalités. Lui montre la dernière vidéo populaire sur son portable. Parle de l'émission de la veille sur une chaîne qu'il n'a jamais regardée.

Pour tuer le temps, Hakamata détaille les passants. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui semble réel, ils ressemblent à des figurants dont l'existence n'a plus aucune importance une fois qu'ils ont quitté le décor. Il croise le regard d'une femme, qui tient d'une main un sac de courses et se presse en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Il reporte son attention sur Midnight, en plein milieu d'une anecdote dont il se contrefiche. Rit juste pour être poli.

Il sent un objet dur et froid l'atteindre au visage.

L'information met de longues secondes à atteindre son cerveau. Quand il baisse les yeux, il voit une moitié de coquille d'œuf tombée au sol.

La femme au sac de courses lui lance un regard furieux. Elle tient de son autre main un bambin qui ne doit pas avoir plus de huit ans. Hakamata songe en le regardant qu'il n'a jamais de sa vie vu un enfant aussi laid. Outre sa face écrasée et ses dents de travers, il affiche un air crétin et ne semble même pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passe autour de lui.

— Gros porc ! hurle la femme tandis qu'elle prépare son prochain projectile.

Midnight se précipite sur elle. Elle gère la situation comme elle peut, vite rejointe par un policier en patrouille, qui laisse la mère partir après un avertissement. Hakamata, de son côté, essuie comme il peut le blanc gluant qui lui colle les cheveux et les sourcils. Le jaune de l'œuf dégouline le long de son visage, tache sa chemise et son pantalon. Un bout de coquille lui a entaillé la joue.

— De toute façon, je préfère les blonds ! hurle-t-il en direction de la mère tandis qu'elle s'éloigne.

Elle s'arrête, mais ne se retourne pas.

Il estime les dégâts sur son châle, finit par le retirer et le fourre dans sa besace. Il en sort dans le même temps un long paquet mauve et un briquet.

— Un Hermès à cent mille yens, putain… J'espère que le teinturier pourra le ravoir parce que sinon, je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un.

Il peste, attrape une cigarette entre ses dents, l'allume, inspire, souffle un long panache de fumée. La nicotine lui pique la gorge mais pas autant que la sonde d'intubation.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que tu devrais… tente Midnight, avec ton poumon, tout ça…

— Très honnêtement, j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Il souffle un rond de fumée. Joue avec la bague qu'il porte au pouce. Scrute la foule. La plupart des gens ne font pas attention à lui mais ceux qui le reconnaissent lui lancent des regards effarés.

— Regarde-les, tous ces connards. Tu donnes toute ta vie pour eux et tout ça pour quoi, au final ? Je vais avoir trente-six piges et j'ai pas de famille, je passe toute ma vie au boulot, ça fait quatre ans que j'ai pas baisé parce qu'aucun mec dans ce foutu pays n'estime qu'une nuit avec moi vaut la peine qu'une armée de journalistes épluche sa vie et l'étale en une de leur magazine minable qui fait mouiller la ménagère pour une poignée de yens. Et maintenant, j'ai un trou à la place du poumon gauche et trois mètres de silicone dans l'intestin grêle. J'ai juste envie qu'on me foute la paix.

Il sait qu'il demande plus que ce qu'il peut obtenir. Il y a vingt ans, l'adolescent qu'il était a fait le choix de se livrer à la foule, tant pis s'il change d'avis maintenant.

— Je te comprends, tu sais.

— Tu dois bien être la seule.

Le silence s'installe entre eux. Midnight remet une cuillerée de sucre dans sa tasse – c'est déjà la troisième –, elle fait semblant de lire de nouveau le menu. Elle le connaît sans doute par cœur.

— Il est très… calme, ces derniers jours.

Hakamata ne répond pas. Il sait que c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle poursuive.

— Pendant mes cours, il passe toute l'heure à regarder par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide. Il n'a pas l'air mal, mais il est un peu _éteint_.

Hakamata hoche la tête, mais il a du mal à imaginer Katsuki autrement que comme il le connaît. Plus que jamais, il a envie de le revoir, de se serrer contre lui, de sentir le parfum fruité de son shampooing. Il songe à lui envoyer un message, mais ce serait du temps perdu. Il ne répondra pas.

Les yeux de Midnight sont pleins de questions. Il n'en connaît lui-même pas toutes les réponses. Elle a dit qu'elle le comprenait. Il sait que c'est faux. Elle ne comprend pas. Pas à cent pour cent, en tout cas.

— Je deviens dingue, dit-il, plus comme une révélation à lui-même. Je suis complètement fou de ce gamin.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que ce n'est pas une folie de chanson pop ou de roman à l'eau de rose, mais une folie de forcené, une folie d'asile. Un jour, il le sait, un jour, il faudra qu'il le possède, qu'il prenne ce qu'il ne lui appartient pas de prendre. S'il ne le fait pas, il en mourra.

— Et le pire là-dedans, ajoute-t-il dans un panache de goudron, c'est que j'adore ça.

Son portable vibre sa poche. Il manque de s'étouffer quand il voit le nom qui s'affiche sur son écran.

— Katsuki ! s'exclame-t-il en portant l'appareil à son oreille encore collante.

— Pas Katsuki, non.

Aizawa laisse traîner un long silence dramatique.

— Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion, toi et moi.

* * *

Très vite, Bakugou renonce à rester seul dans sa chambre. Les premiers jours, il s'isole, ne parle plus à personne. Tant mieux parce que personne ne veut lui parler non plus. Kirishima fait quelques tentatives désespérées, mais s'il y a quelqu'un à qui Bakugou ne veut plus adresser la parole, c'est bien lui.

Il passe quatre jours dans le noir, à court de révisions, sans aucune envie de bouger ni de pleurer – ni rien, en fait. Alors il finit par sortir et la lumière du couloir lui brûle les yeux. Dans le grand salon, personne ne fait de commentaires quant à son soudain retour. On se contente de faire comme si tout était normal. Bakugou s'installe devant la console, on lui passe une manette. Il crie, rit, provoque les perdants. Parfois, il tâte sa poche puis se souvient qu'elle est vide.

Il emprunte _Lolita_ à la bibliothèque, pendant la sortie du week-end avec toute sa bande. Trouve que Dolores Haze est une imbécile. À sa place, il n'aurait jamais quitté Humbert. Jamais.

Vivre sans son portable se révèle plus compliqué que prévu et pas seulement parce qu'il ne peut plus parler à Tsunagu. Il doit toujours trouver à s'occuper quand personne ne veut lui tenir compagnie. Quand l'ennui devient trop pesant, il feuillette les magazines bidons qui traînent sur la table basse.

Un soir, il est en train de parcourir un article quand Mina, qui passait derrière lui, lui jette un drôle de regard. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rend compte qu'il lit – ou plutôt fixe sans rien absorber – un dossier intitulé : « Double suicide amoureux : recrudescence d'un terrifiant phénomène social ».

— Tire pas cette tronche, je vais pas me foutre en l'air.

Il souffle et balance le journal là où il l'a trouvé. Mina hausse les épaules et abandonne, mais Kirishima, assis sur le canapé d'à-côté, l'observe du coin de l'œil. De tous ceux qui le méprisent depuis que cette histoire a éclaté au grand jour, Kirishima est celui que Bakugou regrette le plus. Il croyait qu'au moins lui, en tant qu'ami, le soutiendrait.

— Quoi ? crache Bakugou. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— Rien, rien… J'espère juste qu'il embrasse bien pour que ça vaille tout ce cirque.

Bakugou fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il sent dans son dos les regards brûlants des autres élèves, qui n'attendent qu'une chose : qu'il craque.

— Je te dirais bien que oui, réplique-t-il mais c'est pas comme si j'avais de quoi comparer…

Il s'attend à une remarque cinglante de la part de Kirishima ou peut-être à une moquerie subtile sur son flagrant manque d'expérience, mais son ami ne répond pas tout de suite. À la place, il le dévisage, effaré, ouvre et ferme la bouche dans le vide comme une carpe en train d'asphyxier.

— Attends, tu veux dire… que c'était ton premier baiser ?

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? J'avais autre chose à faire que de rouler des pelles à tout le monde au collège.

Son portable lui manque plus que jamais. Il n'a pas de bouclier entre lui et le monde derrière lequel se retrancher. Il doit tout prendre de front. A son grand soulagement, Kirishima ne répond pas. Il se lève et pars en grandes enjambées vers les salles de bains.

— Tu vas où comme ça ?

— Je me casse, je vais vomir.

_C'est quoi son problème, à la fin ?_ songe Bakugou en le regardant s'en aller. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire que ce soit le premier ou le quarante-deuxième ?_

Mina s'élance à la poursuite de Kirishima, catastrophée. Elle fusille Bakugou des yeux comme s'il venait de tuer un chaton.

— Mais t'es le pire des abrutis, c'est pas possible, ça !

Dès qu'elle a disparu, une chape de plomb tombe dans le salon. La jambe de Bakugou tressaute, incontrôlable. Il finit par les suivre, lui aussi et ignore les curieux qui ne ratent pas une miette du spectacle.

Il les trouve enlacés dans le couloir sombre. Kirishima a beau faire une tête de plus que Mina, il semble minuscule dans ses bras. Bakugou perçoit un sanglot, se rend compte qu'il pleure. Quand il relève la tête et lui fait enfin face, Kirishima a le visage écarlate et bouffi de larmes. Ce type a beau être une plaie qui s'occupe bien trop de ce qui ne le regarde pas, Bakugou ne supporte pas de le voir triste.

Kirishima renifle, s'essuie le nez du revers de sa manche.

— S'il te plaît… souffle-t-il. Juste… dis-moi ce que tu lui trouves, à la fin, que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit.

— Tu pourrais pas comprendre.

Bakugou n'est pas certain de bien comprendre, lui non plus. Ou du moins, pas assez pour y mettre des mots. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a besoin de Tsunagu comme il a besoin d'oxygène, qu'il se sent vivant auprès de lui et seulement auprès de lui, qu'il n'y a qu'en le touchant qu'il allège le spectre de la mort qui pèse sur ses épaules. Qu'il n'y a que dans ses bras qu'il oublie qu'il est l'unique responsable de la chute de son idole.

— Me prend pas pour un idiot !

Ce soudain élan de colère fait reculer Bakugou d'un pas. Kirishima passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer.

— Je veux… veux pas qu'il pose ses mains sur toi, je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ! crie-t-il, sa voix tremblante comme celle d'un dément. Ça me donne envie de gerber rien que de penser qu'il t'a touché comme ça. Je veux te sauver de lui comme je t'ai sauvé d'All for One !

Kirishima prend une grande inspiration. Il se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de continuer. Continue quand même.

— Je veux te protéger parce que je t'aime.

L'information passe sur l'esprit de Bakugou, qui n'en tire qu'une conclusion : il les a séparés pour une bête histoire de jalousie. S'il avait encore la force de se mettre en colère, il réduirait en cendres le bâtiment tout entier.

— Il t'a tout pris et ça me débecte… Même ton premier baiser, alors que j'aurais pu…

— T'aurais pu rien du tout, arrête.

Mina répond à sa réplique par un froncement de sourcils, que Bakugou choisit d'ignorer. Il s'avance, les bouscule et part en direction des escaliers. Il doit s'allonger.

Avant de disparaître dans la pénombre, il se tourne une dernière fois vers Kirishima.

— Tu crois pas que si j'avais eu le choix, je serais pas plutôt tombé amoureux de toi ?


	5. Éclore

Aizawa lui a donné rendez-vous dans son bureau, à l'étage des professeurs de Yuei. Hakamata n'est pas dupe. Il sait qu'ainsi, Eraserhead se place en position de force, réaffirme l'autorité qu'il a sur les lieux. Il lui montre qu'il n'est rien et qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir en ces murs. Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y voir une forme de provocation. Son adversaire veut lui mettre sous le nez ce qu'il lui interdit de toucher.

Le bureau est froid, austère. Pas un tableau n'égaye la pièce, dont les murs nus vous observent et vous jugent en silence. Autour de l'ordinateur, une antiquité qui ronfle aussi fort qu'une chaudière, aucun bibelot, mais à côté d'une poignée de stylos rouges et d'un paquet de copies à corriger pour le lendemain, des élèves lui ont laissé des mots de remerciements et des petits dessins.

Aizawa le laisse mariner pendant dix bonnes minutes. Une vieille technique de flic, qui a fait son temps. Plus on laisse un suspect seul avec ses pensées, plus il y a de chances qu'il déballe tout à la première occasion, trop écrasé par le poids de ses crimes. Un truc tellement éculé que même les séries policières les plus ridicules ne l'osent plus.

La porte derrière lui grince, claque.

— Je vois que tu t'es installé.

— J'ai un peu de mal à rester debout, figure-toi.

— Oh, arrête, je vais pleurer.

Aizawa s'installe en face de lui, dans le fauteuil du professeur, maître des lieux. Il ne dit rien, se contente de l'observer en silence.

— J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour toi, fut une époque. Tu me semblais être quelqu'un de réglo, de droit dans ses bottes. Contrairement à certains autres de nos collègues, tu n'avais jamais profité de ta notoriété à des fins égoïstes. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Hakamata se contente de hocher la tête, impassible. Si Aizawa pense que ce petit numéro paternaliste fonctionnera, il se trompe. Hakamata s'appuie sur sa canne, se lève. Il en a assez entendu.

— Bon, si la leçon de morale est terminée, déclare-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Il a à peine posé la main sur la poignée de la porte que la voix d'Aizawa s'élève de nouveau.

— « Comment vas-tu ? Moi, ça va mieux quand tu es là ». Là, il te dit : « Demain, je n'ai pas cours de l'après-midi, je pourrais passer te voir » avec un smiley qui fait un clin d'œil, ce à quoi tu réponds : « Avec plaisir, il me tardait d'entendre de nouveau ta voix ».

Hakamata fait volte-face et voit Aizawa penché sur le téléphone de Bakugou. Du bout de son pouce, il fait défiler tous leurs messages.

— « C'est drôle, le bonheur, ça vient d'un seul coup, comme la colère ». Réponse : « On dirait une phrase d'un livre ». « C'est dans un livre ». « Oh. Ça parle de quoi ? ». « De nous ».

Tout sonne si sordide, si odieux quand il les lit de sa voix monocorde dans laquelle flotte une colère glaciale et un dégoût à peine dissimulé.

— Et enfin, ce fameux soir : « Tu m'embrasseras encore comme ça, dis ? », ce à quoi tu t'empresses de répondre : « Tout ce que tu voudras et plus encore ».

De nouveau, ils se regardent en chien de faïence. La main de Hakamata se crispe sur sa canne.

— Assieds-toi.

Il s'exécute. Aizawa pose le portable sur le bureau.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire tout le bien que j'en pense, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu devrais peut-être te mêler de ce qui te regarde.

— Quand on s'en prend à mes élèves, j'estime que ça me regarde.

Hakamata ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner. Quelle horrible situation est-il allé s'imaginer ?

— J'espère que tu as conscience qu'il faut que ça s'arrête. Ça n'aurait jamais dû commencer, de toute façon.

— Je suis pas idiot, bien sûr que je le sais. Si c'était si simple…

Il baisse les yeux, des images de Katsuki plein la tête. Son rire, ses petites manies, ses moues boudeuses, ses ongles rongés, sa canine gauche légèrement de travers, le grain de beauté à l'angle de sa mâchoire qu'il pourrait passer des heures à embrasser. Il sait depuis la première seconde où il l'a regardé de cette façon qu'ils n'auraient pas de fin heureuse. Qu'il lui faudrait partir, se résigner, reprendre le chemin qu'il s'était tracé jusqu'alors, redevenir le héros que tout le monde connaissait, ou du moins croyait connaître. Il a réappris à marcher, il doit réapprendre à avancer seul. L'idée lui est si insupportable qu'elle le déchire en deux. Il ne laisse rien paraître.

— Mitsuki Bakugou est passée me voir. Elle envisage de porter plainte contre toi.

— Qu'elle fasse…

— Je l'en ai dissuadée.

Voilà qui est inattendu, même si Hakamata se doute que le « mais » ne va pas tarder.

— Par contre, je lui ai assuré que si tu t'approchais de nouveau de son fils, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas.

— Est-ce que c'est une menace ?

Le regard perçant d'Aizawa répond à sa place.

— Tu vas finir par le détruire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et de deux choses l'une : soit tu l'ignores, ce qui ferait de toi le pire crétin que la Terre ait jamais porté, soit tu le sais, et donc tu t'en fiches. Ce ferait de toi, et je pèse mes mots, une immonde enflure.

Aizawa prend une grande inspiration, attend une réaction qui ne vient pas.

— Va-t-en. Pars loin, et vite. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire.

Quand il sort du bâtiment, Hakamata aperçoit Katsuki au loin. Leurs regards se croisent. Hakamata voudrait courir vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer tout contre lui et oublier qu'ils sont condamnés. Il ne le fait pas. A la place, il détourne les yeux et claudique vers la sortie.

* * *

Sortir de l'enceinte de Yuei est bien plus simple que Bakugou ne le pensait. Tout a été conçu pour empêcher les intrusions, mais qui se soucie des évasions ? Il ne sait toujours pas comment il rentrera – ni même s'il rentrera.

Il connaît l'adresse par cœur, a retracé le chemin plusieurs fois en esprit. Voilà deux jours qu'il a vu Tsunagu pour la dernière fois, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait à Yuei. L'expression qu'il a lue dans ses yeux lui glace encore le sang.

Trop agité pour prendre le bus, il marche, marche, marche dans les rues de Tokyo, rumine, angoisse, enrage. Il arrive à destination. C'est un immeuble de haut standing qui doit valoir à lui tout seul dix fois plus cher que toutes les maisons de son quartier. Bakugou se faufile à l'intérieur, derrière une vieille bourgeoise au chignon impeccable qui regarde ce drôle de môme dans son uniforme de lycée comme on regarde les singes au zoo. Il la suit dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton du trente-sixième. Les miroirs de la cabine lui renvoient une image de lui-même qu'il ne reconnaît pas. La bourgeoise sort au quatorzième.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésite un instant. Il se revoit devant la chambre d'hôpital, la même terreur au ventre, la même envie de se jeter à l'intérieur ou de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, toutes deux mêlées mais de force égale.

Il toque.

Tsunagu lui ouvre tout de suite. Il porte un pull noir à col roulé et les cheveux tirés en arrière. Bakugou se jette contre lui et le serre aussi fort qu'il peut. Tsunagu enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et dépose un baiser au sommet de son front.

— Viens vite, rentre.

Il le tire à l'intérieur et claque la porte derrière eux.

— Je sais, je devrais pas être ici.

Tsunagu fait un geste pour signifier que ça ne fait rien. L'appartement est à l'image du reste de l'immeuble, tout y respire l'argent et la réussite sociale. Pourtant, Bakugou ne voit au milieu des décorations hors de prix aucune photo de famille, aucun mot doux sur la porte du frigo. Il note mentalement d'y remédier dès qu'il le pourra. Sur l'îlot en marbre qui trône au centre de la cuisine ouverte, est posée une bouteille de sherry à moitié vide – Bakugou comprend qu'elle n'est pas ouverte depuis très longtemps. Tsunagu remplit son verre et sort un autre du placard.

— Tu en veux ? demande-t-il avec un geste en direction de la bouteille.

— Je suis mineur.

— Je sais.

Il hausse les épaules. Après tout, au point où ils en sont…

— Oui, je veux bien. S'il te plaît.

Il remue le liquide sombre dans le verre avant de le porter à sa bouche. A la première gorgée, il ne peut réprimer une grimace face à la puissance d'arômes amers dont il n'a pas l'habitude, lui qui n'a jamais encore trempé les lèvres dans une bière. Mais petit à petit, il s'y habitue, apprécie plus que le goût la douce chaleur qui lui fait tourner la tête.

Il rejoint Tsunagu dans le canapé, se coule contre lui comme au temps de l'hôpital. Ce soir, personne ne surgira pour les séparer. Tsunagu glisse sa main sous la chemise de Bakugou, qui parsème son cou de bécot qui se transforment vite en suçons. Ils s'embrassent. Leur salive a le goût âcre du vin.

— Je t'ai vu à Yuei l'autre jour.

La question est implicite.

— Aizawa voulait me parler.

— Et alors ?

— Alors on a parlé.

Bakugou se fiche pas mal de connaître la teneur de leur conversation. Si Tsunagu ne l'a pas encore fichu à la porte, ça n'a pas pu être si terrible que ça.

Entre deux caresses, il remarque sur la table basse en verre une pile de magazines dont les pages ont été marquées. Leurs couvertures montrent toutes des villas somptueuses ou des immeubles comparables à celui dans lequel il se trouve.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Tsunagu esquisse un geste pour l'arrêter, mais c'est trop tard. Bakugou se jette sur une des revues et l'ouvre en plein milieu. Des annonces immobilières. Dans la région d'Osaka. Certaines sont entourées en rouge, d'autres barrées. D'autres encore portent des mentions comme « rappeler demain » ou « à voir ».

— Tu pars ? Tu allais t'enfuir sans me le dire ?

— Je… C'est pas si simple…

Bakugou se lève, sans savoir où aller. Il se dirige d'abord vers la porte d'entrée, mais l'idée de partir le révulse. Il retourne vers le salon, longe le carrelage de la cuisine. L'angoisse qui le tenaillait un peu plus tôt refait surface et, en même temps qu'elle, sa colère.

— Ça y est, c'est bon, tu en as eu marre ? Tu veux plus me voir ?

— Bien sûr que si. Regarde-moi.

D'un geste de la main, Tsunagu entortille les fibres de la chemise de Bakugou autour de ses poignets, avant de s'approcher de lui d'un pas incertain. Dès qu'il le sent plus calme, il le relâche et l'embrasse de nouveau. Plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

— Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais auprès de toi pour toujours.

— Reste, alors. Ou pars, mais emmène-moi avec toi.

Tsunagu soupire. Bakugou ne comprend pas pourquoi rien ne peut jamais être simple.

— Katsuki, sois raisonnable.

— J'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable.

— Sois patient, alors.

Tsunagu le tire par la main, l'assoit dans le canapé. S'accroupit devant lui. Il l'enlace doucement, comme s'il craignait de le briser — ou de _se_ briser, peut-être.

— Disons qu'on fait comme ça. Je vais retourner à Osaka, me mettre un peu au calme, le temps de récupérer. Toi, tu vas terminer le lycée et devenir le meilleur super-héros professionnel que ce pays ait connu. Et dans trois ans, jour pour jour, je reviendrai, si tu veux encore de moi.

Bakugou hoche la tête, moins parce qu'il est d'accord que parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il se rend compte qu'ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps, qu'ils seront bientôt séparés pendant trois ans alors qu'il devient fou de ne pas le voir trois jours.

— C'est maintenant que je veux de toi.

Il rougit à cette pensée, au désir qui monte en lui, qui le consume et qui déborde. Il a envie — non, _besoin_ — de lui, tout de suite, sans concessions. Il repense aux rêves fiévreux qui agitent ses nuits, à ses réveils dans des draps collants, à ses doigts baladeurs englués de fantasme. Il veut les vivre, maintenant. Les vivre avant de ne plus pouvoir.

— Chaton…

Un à un, tandis que sa langue rencontre celle de Tsunagu, il retire les boutons de sa chemise. S'en débarrasse en la jetant derrière lui. Le pull noir la rejoint vite. Ils sont tous les deux au sol, bouche contre bouche.

— Je t'en supplie, ne me demande pas ça…

Il le dit mais ne se recule pas pour autant, ne fait rien pour empêcher ce qui est sur le point de se produire. Tremblant, incertain, Bakugou s'attaque à la boucle de la ceinture.

— Je devrais te dire « non ».

— Tu as envie de me dire « non » ?

— Absolument pas.

— Alors ne dis rien.

Bakugou saisit le poignet de Tsunagu et guide sa main vers l'évidence de son désir. Il feule à ce contact qu'il a pourtant initié.

— Suis-moi.

Tsunagu le guide à travers un couloir et ils arrivent dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Aucun des deux n'ose appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Seules les lumières de la ville, qui se déversent par la fenêtre, découpent leurs silhouettes sur les murs blancs.

Ils s'allongent sur le lit aux draps frais. Caressent, frottent, poussent des cris de bêtes en rut.

Une soudaine terreur envahit Bakugou. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, pas ici, pas maintenant. C'est trop puissant, trop rapide, trop, trop. Il n'est pas prêt. Ne le sera pas avant longtemps. Une part de lui voudrait hurler, repousser s'enfuir loin, le plus loin possible et ne plus jamais songer à cette soirée. L'autre sait tout ce qui peut se passer en trois ans. Elle sait qu'il pourrait changer d'avis et se donner à un autre que lui. Elle sait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Elle crie plus fort.

La ceinture est vaincue, enfin. Bakugou lève les yeux vers Tsunagu, couché au-dessus de lui.

Sans plus hésiter, il lui jette en pâture les derniers lambeaux de son enfance.

* * *

Quand il se réveille, l'horloge au mur affiche cinq heures dix.

A côté de lui, Tsunagu dort profondément. Ses expirations sifflent. Bakugou se dit qu'il ne peut pas le quitter si c'est lui qui part le premier. Que s'il ne s'en va pas maintenant, il ne le pourra jamais.

Il se coule hors de la chambre dans le plus grand des silences. Le triple vitrage les coupe du vacarme de Tokyo, on n'entend dans l'appartement que le vrombissement discret du réfrigérateur.

Bakugou ramasse sa chemise dans le salon, son pantalon et son caleçon au pied du lit. Se faufile dans la salle de bains.

Au passage du jet d'eau, il balaie ces derniers mois. Lave la salive sur son cou, ses clavicules, au pli de son aine. Chasse le fantôme de ces mains qui lui ont labouré le corps, gomme la chair de poule dont son haleine lui a parsemé les bras et le torse, rince le sperme qui a séché sur son ventre, celui qui coule le long de sa cuisse, apaise la douleur cuisante qu'il voudrait faire durer toujours, efface de sa mémoire les rires essoufflés, les louanges erratiques et les injures, les mots doux qui sonnaient bien trop comme des promesses.

Jamais il n'a eu envie d'être une fille, pas une seule seconde dans sa vie. Pourtant, il ferme les yeux, assez fort pour voir des couleurs et se prend à souhaiter qu'en les ouvrant, il se découvre les courbes douces d'un corps de femme. Si seulement il était une fille, se dit-il, il tomberait enceinte et les mettrait tous devant le fait accompli. Ils n'auraient rien à dire. Ne pourraient rien y faire. Ils jetteraient dans les bras de son bourreau cette idiote engrossée, déshonorée, ruinée pour toujours, dans l'espoir qu'il trouve quoi en faire. Mais il n'est pas une fille, il ne peut que partir.

Avant de quitter les lieux pour de bon, il arrache un coin à peu près uni de la couverture d'un magazine, un feutre dont la pointe dégage une forte odeur de solvant et inscrit :

« Pour ceux qui sont partis

Pour ceux qui sont restés

Les oies reviennent »

Il retourne à Yuei par une porte de service providentielle que le personnel d'entretien a laissée ouverte le temps de sortir les poubelles. Remonte dans sa chambre. Jette son uniforme dans la corbeille et enfile celui de secours. Il dira à sa mère qu'il a déchiré l'autre. Même s'il fait de nouveau plus chaud, il passe une écharpe autour de son cou pour dissimuler les dernières preuves.

Il a toujours pensé qu'après ça, le monde serait différent, radicalement transformé. Pourtant, rien n'a changé et il se sent toujours le même. Kirishima lui lance un drôle de regard quand il le croise dans le salon. Il se demande s'il a compris.

Il sort dans le parc, prend la direction des classes. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel.

Dans les cimes, un oiseau s'égosille mais ce n'est rien qu'un merle.


End file.
